


Subtle

by hello_goodbi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_goodbi/pseuds/hello_goodbi
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Subtle

It was a subtle gesture, you knew, one that he would pick up on but nobody else would. You also knew it was a bit risky. If - it was highly unlikely, but still a possibility - if somebody else recognized you were wearing Aaron’s shirt, the months of carefully dancing around each other while at work would be pointless. People had their suspicions, you knew, but so far, there was no concrete evidence linking you and Hotch. You showing up to work in his shirt, though - that would get people talking.

He’d left a few shirts at your place in the months since you had started dating. You liked to sleep in them on the nights he wasn’t able to stay with you, his scent and the familiar feel of the fabric comforting you at night. He also loved to see you in them - the sight drove him crazy, for some reason. This was an idea you’d been toying with ever since he left the first one.

You got dressed that morning, picking out a pencil skirt that you knew Aaron had a particular weakness for. You pulled a nice sweater over Aaron’s shirt, just as an extra precaution. Better safe than sorry, especially when you worked with a bunch of profilers. It was their _job_ to figure other people out.

It took him a couple hours to figure it out, but once he did, you noticed immediately. As he was walking down the steps from his office into the bullpen, he saw you. He hesitated - just for a split second, but it was enough for you to notice - before continuing the walk down. You grinned to yourself - mission successful. Now you just had to see how he would react to it up close and personal.

You found out a little bit later, when you had some files to run up to him. It felt like you were drowning in paperwork - that was just part of the job - but at least it gave you a reason to see Aaron. You knocked on the open door before coming in.

“Thank you for bringing those up,” Aaron said, getting up to shut the door behind you. You looked around only to see that he had closed the blinds, Nobody from the bullpen could see inside his office. _That’s odd,_ you thought.

“Of course, Aaron,” you smiled, setting most of the files on his desk. Feeling risky, you decided to tease him a bit and “accidentally” dropped one on the floor. “I’ll grab that,” you smiled, bending over to pick up the file. You could feel his eyes on you, knew he was staring at your ass, and you smiled to yourself. When you stood back up and turned to face him, he cleared his throat and looked away.

“I think we need to discuss your attire,” he said, taking a seat at his desk. Knowing that the blinds were closed emboldened you. Normally, you would’ve sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. Today, though, you sat directly on the desk, right in front of him.

“Why is that?” You feigned ignorance. “If something’s wrong with my sweater, I can always just,” your voice dropped down to a whisper and you leaned close to his ear, “take it off.”

“It’s not the sweater I’m concerned about,” he smiled, “it’s what’s underneath.” You could feel his eyes on you once again as you leaned back and pulled the sweater over your shoulders.

“What could possibly,” you smiled, undoing the top three buttons of the shirt - _his_ shirt - “be wrong with this?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong with it,” he smiled. He reached to undo the rest of the buttons, his actions slow and deliberate. “It’s just mine, isn’t it?”

Your heart was _racing_. Here you were, sitting on Aaron’s desk with your shirt unbuttoned and bra totally exposed, when anyone could come in at any minute. It was _exhilarating_.

“Yes, sir,” you said, hiding a pleased reaction when your words elicited a small groan from him. He had a thing for you in pencil skirts and he had a thing for you calling him sir. It was to the point where you couldn’t call him sir when you were at work. He got much too distracted.

“Jesus,” he murmured. “What has gotten into you, Y/N?” You just grinned, and he pulled you off of the desk and onto his lap.

“Kiss me,” you whispered, and he did just that. He made quick work of your shirt and bra, making sure to give every newly-exposed stretch of skin plenty of attention from his mouth. It was all you could do to keep quiet - you were loud in bed, something Aaron knew and loved - and it was frustrating to have to keep your mouth shut. You reached down to undo the zip on your pencil skirt when he stopped you.

“No,” he said breathlessly, “no. Keep the skirt on.”

You were reaching down to undo his belt when a knock came at the door.

“Shit,” you whispered, panicking.

“Fuck,” Hotch said quietly. “Under the desk.”

“Under the-?”

“Under the desk.” You followed his instructions, cramming yourself under the desk, making sure to grab your shirt, sweater, and bra - hiding the evidence.

“Come in,” Aaron called after making sure you were hidden.

“Hey, Hotch, I’m doing this profile as a favor for a cop buddy back home.” It was Morgan. “Could you look over it for me? It just doesn’t feel quite right.

“Yeah, of course,” Hotch said, and though you couldn’t see what was going on, you heard him begin to flip through some files. They talked for a minute or two - boring case stuff - and you began to get bored. All of a sudden, though, you had an idea. Slowly, carefully, quietly, you reached up to undo Aaron’s belt. He had pushed his chair so he was all the way under the desk

\- no doubt an effort to hide his very impressive bulge - so you knew Morgan wouldn’t see. You slowly undid the buckle and began to unzip his pants when Aaron began to cough. It startled you for a second, and then you realized what he was doing. Making noise so that your plan could go off without a hitch.

“Is it possible the unsub has a,” Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat as you managed to take out his hard cock and began to slowly pump your hand up and down the shaft, “a partner?”

“No, no, I hadn’t thought of that,” Morgan said thoughtfully, and you were grateful he was deep in thought with the case and wasn’t paying much attention to Aaron. “That does change things.”

You leaned forward and put the tip of his cock in your mouth, eliciting a gasp from Aaron followed by a series of coughs.

“You alright man?” Morgan asked, a hint of concern to his voice.

“Allergies,” Aaron managed to say as you drew more of him into your mouth.

“I’ve known you for years, Hotch. You’ve never had allergy symptoms.”

“I forgot to take my pills this morning,” Aaron said simply, and you could feel him fighting the urge to thrust more of him into your mouth. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, man, I think that’s everything. Thanks for your help.”

“Of course,” Aaron said, fighting to keep his voice level.

“Hey, have you seen Y/L/N?” Morgan said, and you could tell by how distant his voice was that he was almost out the door.

“I think she said she was taking a long lunch,” Aaron said. “I’ll let you know when she gets back.”

“Thanks again, Hotch,” Morgan said, and then you heard the sound of the door closing. Aaron pushed himself away from the desk and reached out a hand, pulling you out too.

“You are such a _needy_ whore,” he said, and the tone of his voice combined with those words sent butterflies fluttering around your stomach. You nodded in response. “What do you _say_?”

“I am, sir.”

“You are what?” he said, and though his voice was quiet there was an authority to it that you couldn’t help but love. “Say it.”

“I’m a needy whore, sir.” He seemed pleased with this and leaned back in his chair, admiring the sight of you on your knees.

“Finish what you started,” he commanded, and you eagerly began to stroke and suck his cock again. He tangled his fingers in your hair and pulled tightly, drawing a gasp from your lips. You could tell he was close to his release, and you began to move slowly, more deliberately. “ _Jesus_ , Y/N,” he breathed sharply. “I’m close, _fuck_ , I’m close.”

You felt his hips buck and his body tense, and he came, eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure. You made sure to clean every last drop before pulling away from him.

The two of you cleaned up in relative silence, but Aaron made sure to press plenty of kisses everywhere he could.

“You know, I’m going to have to do something about you being such a tease,” he smiled as you finished buttoning up your shirt.

“My place tonight?” you grinned, pulling the sweater over your head.

“I’ll be there at 8,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I look forward to it,” you said, walking towards the door, “sir.”


End file.
